Seven-Eights
by lemonofweirdness
Summary: SEASON 5 ONWARD: The cage is open. Lucifer is free. The Winchesters are on an average hunt in Phoenix, Arizona, until they meet Sera, a girl with a past that even she doesn't know. As more pieces start coming to light, even the Winchester's would never have thought would never have been possible. You thought the Winchesters backstory was messed up? Think again.
1. Prologue

**28 years ago**

The moonlight cast the abandoned street in an almost eerie light. The small town in Iowa was dead at this time of night, especially under this bridge. The distant hum of traffic could barely be heard due to the man's beating heart. Old sweet wrappers and crisp packets rustled it the night wind as the man stood in the middle of the junction, four dirt roads meeting in the exact spot where he stood. Calming his breathing, he opened the small wooden box, almost like a time capsule. His hazel eyes gazed down at the articles in the box. Bones, blood and a tiny photograph of himself, the edge ripped as if someone else was in it, but never wanted to be shown. He set the box on top of his beaten up pickup truck, the rust on it almost like it had a skin disease. He grabbed a shovel out of the car and began to dig in the centre of the crossroads.

Seconds? Minutes? Hours? He didn't know how long he had been digging. All he knew was that he had to save his wife. There was no other option. If there were, then he would never have done this, but this. This was plan Z. This was if all else failed. The mud pile at the side was growing with every dig. Cold sweat tricked down his back as he pushed his brown hair back. Slowly placing the small box in the hole, he pushed the mud over it and waited, skin paling at every second. Waited.

…

It had been one hour. One hour of pacing on the spot. One hour of worrying, hoping that they would finally show up.

He put his hand in his pocket and clutched the vial for what seemed like the 10th time. His bargaining chip.

Finally giving up hope, he sighed and headed back to the car. He put the shovel in the passenger seat and spun around, hoping to forget that the incident ever occurred.

_I'm so sorry Eva. _He thought as he spun around and jumped backwards, hitting the car door. Why? For there was a man now there wearing a pure black suit.

…

"You are the one that called me yes?"

"N-no…" the man stuttered as he moved over towards the driver side, ready to drive as far away as he could. But he couldn't, as the man was sitting in the driver's seat, perfectly tailored suit on the faded grey fabric. His eyes flashed red before turning back to normal, a colour that he couldn't see in the darkness. The man could have sworn that he was not there before. This confirmed what he thought when the guy in the suit had first shown up. The crossroads demon.

"That's a load of Bollocks. The name's Crowley. And yours?" He stuck his hand out, as if he was daring the man to shake it. The other man swallowed and shook Crowley's hand.

"Jack. Jack Dixon"

"Well Jack. I'm guessing you know the deal" he stepped down from the pickup truck and faced Jack. "You get whatever you want, I visit you in around about 10 years and ask for a little something in return-"

Jack locked eyes with Crowley, hazel meeting red.

"Don't play games with me Crowley. I-"

"Damn. I love games. Especially the sexual kind"

"I know what you aren't telling me." Jack continued. "Whatever I want for the price of my soul, and in ten years, I become a hellhound chew toy. My father was a hunter, you know. I can exorcize your ass straight to the pit."

Crowley shrugged. "If you knew that and still summoned me, you must have been desperate. So, what is it you want?"

Jack almost choked on words "My wife. She has terminal cancer. Weeks to live, at best. I just want her to get better, to survive, so that she can see our 5 month daughter grow."

Crowley stood up. "Well since you know all of this, I assume you know what must be done to seal the deal?" Jack nodded.

"But, I don't want no hellhounds coming after me. I want forever." Crowley looked over at Jack.

"No can do. It's the rules. And even though I am amazing and also the king of the crossroads, I can't change them. You seem like a decent man Jack, but I can't. Unless you have something that I really want, something worthwhile…"

"Oh but I have" Jack pulled out the small vial, stoppered with an old cork. Inside was a white blue light, almost unearthly. Crowley started at it, and his jaw almost dropped. The light cast the whole scene in a mystical light, until Jack put it in his pocket.

"Where the hell did you get that!"

Found it at an old abandoned warehouse where I used to work. I didn't know what it was, but I knew it was something rare, something powerful. So Mr Crowley, our deal? This and my soul in exchange for my wife's health and not becoming hellhound chow, ever?"

Crowley looked between the man and his hand that currently resided in his jacket pocket, as if he was making up his mind. Finally, after almost days of waiting, Crowley nodded.

"It's a deal"

Jack and Crowley sealed the deal on the 1st of January 1986. His wife recovered immediately and that was the last Jack Dixon thought he would ever have to see a demon, or anything out of the ordinary. He was just happy to see his wife alive. No more demons, Jack thought.

Wrong.

…

**1 month later**

Jack and Eva Dixon looked down at their 6 month old daughter. She waved her fat, chubby fists and smiled a toothless smile. She saw it all.

Eva went downstairs to get another bottle, humming as she did so. She never knew what was happening in her child's nursery.

Blood dripped onto the floor as Jack Dixon cut his palm, and it hit the baby in the mouth. Jack glanced at his child as the blood slowly entered the child's system. His yellow eyes scanned around the room as blood continued to flow into the child.

Drip. Drip. The blood slowly stained the cream sheets around the baby a crimson colour as he looked fully at the child.

"You will be special." He crooned "Stronger, better."

Eva, unknowingly, opened the door to the nursery.

"Jack?" she said

Jack, or what was once Jack Dixon turned around, yellow eyes the only thing to see in the darkness of the nursery.

"Jack isn't home right now." He flung his arm out and Eva was thrown against the wall, like so many women before her. She knew what was happening, to a point. She wasn't a hunter, but she believed in demons, angels, anything supernatural. She knew what this thing was.

"JACK!" she wailed. The demon looked at his knife and plunged it into his heart. He cocked his head and smiled.

"Jack is dead. And you-"he flicked his hand and the woman slowly started sliding up the wall onto the ceiling. The look of panic was evident in her light blue eyes. "You're next" with one swish Eva Dixon was dead. The room was then plunged into red-orange tendrils as the fire grew until the whole house was aflame. Jack Dixon's dream of being forever, him and his wife seeing their daughter grow up was crushed.

It wasn't forever.

It had vanished.

Gone.


	2. Chapter 1-Smoke and Mirrors

**Now**

The black impala slowly came to a stop outside the diner. Sam Winchester turned to his older brother Dean, with a mixture of worry and exasperation on his face

"Dean. We need to talk."

"What! About you and Lucifer destined to be buddies inside you?" Dean stepped out of the car onto the concrete and Sam followed suit. "That he's destined to wear you to the prom? Yeah not right now Sammy. So can we talk about something else? The case maybe?"

"Fine. But this isn't over."

Dean slammed the car door shut, and pushed open the door to the diner.

"You smell that Sam? Pie. Even with the apocalypse, there is still pie. Even Satan can't take away pie."

The cracked burgundy and white tiles were spotless. The diner was empty except staff, and a young woman eating a burger. Her strawberry blonde hair hung in ringlets over her grey laptop. She was typing away furiously, a fry hanging between her teeth. The bottle green turtleneck was ragged at the cuffs, dark jeans worn.

"Hey Sammy. Check her out." She indicated towards the young woman, oblivious to the conversation. She was now having a heated talk on the phone.

"No! I won't do it! There's a what? Fine. I'll look around. No, I'm not doing it for you. My job remember!" she hung up, and threw her phone down on the table, and started glaring daggers at the Samsung. Her dark brown eyes went back to her laptop as she resumed typing furiously.

"Dean. Case. Concentrate"

"I'm just saying Sam. Have a tiny bit of fun before it all goes to hell." Sam shook his head. The waitress brought over a mug of coffee, a beer and a huge slice of pie. Dean looked at the pie as if was the Holy Grail and dug in.

"So there have been recent deaths in Phoenix, a few miles from here. Supposedly all of the deceased have been young women. They were all died different ways, two cardiac arrests, one stabbing."

"Hmn. So" Dean swallowed a mouthful of pie. "Just a crazy psycho killer then? Not exactly our line of work then."

"I don't think so. I talked to Bobby. Lightning storms, all the usual demonic omens. I think there is definitely a demon in town, a pretty powerful one at that. But get this. All of the women didn't know each other. No connections. This demon is either crazy, or is targeting someone, or something."

"Fine." Dean swallowed his final mouthful and stood up. "Best be going then. Get a room, set up base, figure out what is going on. Why did we take this case anyway? There are more demons in the world than there ever was. Why this one?"

"Because I needed the something normal. Normal for us anyway. Nothing too massive that can't be dealt with. Just to take my mind off things. No Lucifer, no Michael, no apocalypse. Just us going after a demon. And also, I'm still getting over the way you and Bobby just… aged. That was messed up, Dean."

"Yeah Sammy, that was just weird, even for us. At least this is our normal."

Sam and Dean started walking towards the door. The woman also stood up as her phone rang. It was blaring out at panic alarm at full blast, like it was before when she was arguing over the phone. Sighing, she rejected the call with a click, and set it on silent. She stared heading towards the door, reaching ever closer to Sam and Dean. She almost went face first into Sam's chest, her usually tall frame dwarfed by Sam's.

"Sorry." She muttered as she walked past, blushing a tiny bit. She must be a bit shy, the Winchesters thought.

"Hey, HEY!" Dean shouted and stated running to catch up to her.

"WHAT!?" she spun around and glared at them. "I am sorry for walking into you, but chasing after women? If that's not creepy, what is classed as it know a days, huh?" Sam and Dean looked at each other with shocked glances.

"Well I'm sorry princess, but we need to know where the nearest motel is."

"I'm going there now. You got a car?"

Dean gestured to the impala parked in one of the bays.

"Not bad." She muttered under her breath. "The name's Sera. What's your names then?" She stuck her hand out to Sam. Sam shook it.

"I'm Sam and that's my brother Dean" Dean did a mock salute. Sera just looked at him with dark scathing eyes.

"Alright there asshat!" She shouted over towards Dean. Dean's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

Sera's phone went off again, the alarm sound now more annoying by the second.

"Sorry. Gotta get this." She flipped her phone up and answered.

"What! Oh did I hang up on you? Sorry. It's just that I find you and your voice as annoying as fuck. What? YOU DON'T OWN ME. YOU MAY HAVE RAISED ME BUT YOU ARE, AND YOU WILL NEVER BE MY FATHER!" She hung up again.

"Daddy issues huh? Trust me, I can relate." Sam asked.

"Kinda." She fell back into a deep silence. This woman could range from sassy to the quietest person around in the flick of a switch. She started twisting a silver ring around on her middle finger. It was old, and scratched around the edge, the shine took off it.

"Do you have anyone else to go to?"

"No. That's why I take as many jobs as I can. To get away." She looked back at Dean and Sam.

"Follow my car then, I'll show you where this motel is." She was impossibly silent as she cocked her head and looked at the Winchesters through her lashes.

"That one?" Dean asked as he pointed towards the pink eco car. It was plastered in flowers and looked like a four year old had decorated it. "Nice." Dean said, snickering as he did so. Sera saw where he was pointing and visibly shuddered.

"God no. I am officially insulted. You think I would drive that? That's just rude. No. That one's mine." She pointed over on the other side of the car park. There, in the middle, was a battered black van. There were lots of dents in it, some looking like they were from crashes, others looking like someone had took a sledgehammer to it. It was decaying, but Sera smiled at it.

"Follow me."She said as she ran towards the van.

The Winchesters stared walking to the impala. Dean thought to himself:

_Wow. Someone is crazy then._

…

"Well then here it is."

"Thanks again shorty." Dean said

"Shut your pie hole, Rapunzel" she responded, almost as if sarcasm was engraved into her DNA.

"Thanks again Sera. Sera huh? Unusual name. Short for anything?"

"Yes. But if I tell you I will have to kill you."

Dean approached Sera. "You know, maybe later, we could you know, hang out, maybe get a few drinks, have some fun, you know. You in?" Sam rolled his eyes in the background.

_Anything to get laid._

"What, and be your next one hit wonder? Thanks but no thanks. And I AM going to have fun and drink, just not with you."

"See you around Sera." Sam said.

"I highly doubt that."

…

Throughout the day, the Winchesters were researching the Victims. Well, technically, Sam was. Dean went out for a beer and said he would be back in half an hour. That was 4 hours ago. Sam thought he was most likely getting drunk, or trying to, since his tolerance was so high, and hitting on women.

Sam looked at his laptop and brought up the next victim: Angelina Amentea. First there was Lisa Wilks. Age-26. Birthday-4th June. Hair colour- Brown. Eye colour-Blue. Cause of death-cardiac arrest. Last know whereabouts- The Institute, a club in Phoenix.

Victim 2- Stacy Daal. Age- 24. Birthday- 27th September. Hair colour-Red. Eye colour-Green. Cause of death- Stab wound to the abdomen. Last known whereabouts- a gas station just outside of Phoenix.

Victim 3- Angelina Amentea. Age-30. Birthday- 14th July. Hair colour- Black. Eye colour- Grey. Cause of death- Cardiac arrest. Last known whereabouts- A convenience store.

Sam looked closer at the profiles. All young, all women, all last spotted close to a club, the Institute.

This reminded him of something from revelations. He looked it up and almost chocked. Sam quickly dialled Dean's number.

"Hello?"

"Dean? So get this. All of the women were seen close to a club, the Institute. I'm sending you the address now. But there is something else."

"Go on Sammy, it can't get too weird, me turning super old, super quick."

"I think that demons are teaming up to take out girls."

"Okayyy… this just entered weird. Sammy, when does this ever happen? Alright, we have saw this, but random kills?"

"They are just doing this for fun. Best guess is that they are rouge, not taking orders from anyone. Or…"

"Or what Sammy?"

"This could be something else. I have been checking, and there is a ritual where if you do this certain ritual, you can give Lucifer more power. This could be a factor in the fight match between Michael and Lucifer. This could give Satan the edge. This is how it works: 3 ordinary women must be killed. 2 dead because of demonic induced heart attacks, one stabbed. But then it gets freaky."

"How so?" Dean's voice took on an edge of worry as Sam heard the clink of glasses and bottles in the background.

"The next one has to be different. Not your average. Something with a boat load of power. And it needs to be under a half moon. That's tonight. But this can only be attemped once, and if it fails, it can never be performed again. We can stop this now. We need to go there ASAP."

"Meet you there in 15." Dean hung up. Sam sighed and stretched out. Looking out of the motel room, he gazed out onto the darkness of the night, perforated now and again with room lights.

_You're going down Lucifer. I won't say yes. Even if it is the last thing I do._

…

The institute was packed. Cool aquamarines, hot pinks and metallic golds danced all around. The music was pounding, the stench of sweat and stale beer almost suffocating. Everyone was tightly packed, almost interlocked with one another. Dean looked around. Scanning over the crowd, he saw a flash of black, in someone's eyes. Dean did a double take as the demon started whispering to a girl. Dean could barely see her, only her lacy, burgundy dress.

They both exited the club, going into the cool night air. They were well in front of him, but he caught a snippet of their conversation.

"So, I have an apartment a few blocks from down here if you want to have a little fun, if you know what I mean."

"Sure thing darlin'. Lead the way." The man put his arm around the woman, almost snake like and they went off into the cold night air, his dark hair whipping in the wind.

Little did Sam Dean know, they were also being followed. The other demon smiled a cruel smile.

"Winchester's. This _shall_ be fun. Delivering Lucifer's vessel right to him. I shall earn the gratitude of _him._" He muttered, as he continued to follow Sam and Dean.

…

Dean and Sam slowly followed the couple upstairs, the other demon on their trail. They put their ears against the door, but there was no need. A scream alerted them.

Dean connected his foot to the wooden door. CRASH! The door splintered inwards, spikes of wood going everywhere.

Sam and Dean rushed in. there they were greeted with the most oddest of sights. There was a woman, lacy dress edged in blood. The knife she was holding trembled a tad as she glanced back and forth between Sam and Dean, the steel dripping crimson. She looked between the demon she had in a devils trap, cut with symbols and seriously pissed off, to the boys and their weapons.

"Ah fuck." She muttered. "I haven't got enough money to pay for the repairs. Should have knew you were hunters." Sam and Dean looked back towards each other, shocked. Only then could Dean summon words.

"Sera!?"

…

**Sera**

I lead the demon into the apartment, skin crawling as he put his tanned arm around me. He took his shirt off, and I felt so sorry for his meat suit. Poor bastard. I hated that demons had to possess some poor sucker to go topside. And now, with the apocalypse on everyone's tails, and you can thank the Winchester's for that little bombshell, there were more than ever. More suckers stuck with a demon shoved up there asses. He sat down on the bed and patted the space next to him. I smiled a cruel smile.

"Oh I'm sorry. No time. You see, I don't particularly want to have sex with you. A demon? That's low, even for me."

He rose but he couldn't move off the bed.

"You… what did you do?"

"Devils trap under the bed. Now-"I grabbed a knife from the kitchen, steel shining in the candlelight. I knew this was not particularly going to kill the demon, but I needed answers.

"Now you're going to tell me where Lucifer is, or I am going to endure a world of hurt crashing down on you."

"You can't hurt me with your puny blade."

His eyes turned from a light blue to a pure black, encompassing his whole eyes in onyx.

"Oh. Is that a challenge?" I started cutting a shallow symbol in the demons chest. I remembered it from a book- I think? I'm not sure though. He looked at me and his eyes went as round as coins.

"No-It can't-"Then he started was a scream of raw agony that lasted only a few seconds, but he looked at me with fear. I looked down at the dress I 'borrowed' it was covered in bloodstains. Thank god I picked the red one.

No sooner had I thought this, the door shattered inwards. I covered my face as large splinters came rushing towards me. I felt it cut my arms. I glanced up as 2 large figures were in the doorway. Those guys from the diner- Sam and Dean, I think. One was brandishing a knife, the other a sawn off shotgun.

"Ah fuck. I haven't got enough money to pay for the repairs. Should have knew you were hunters."

"Sera!?" Dean asked, shocked.

"Yes? Are you going to finish or what?"

Sam started looking around with concern. Dean glanced at me with fear, distrust and amusement. I averted his gaze and picked at the long sleeves of the dress.

"So, how did you do it?"

"Trap him? Devil's trap under the bed. It was obvious that he wanted fun, just prepare beforehand and ta da! One demon!

Sam ran back from the kitchen.

"Where's the other one?" he asked, worry in his tone. I felt my stomach sink.

"The what?" then Sam couldn't say anymore, as he was lifted off his feet and pinned against the wall, Dean the same.

"You sonofabitch!" Dean shouted. He was trying escape the iron clad hold, but no use. The demon turned to me, malice in his eyes.

"Now. Let's begin." He thrust his hand out, as if to pin me against the wall, and get Lucifer extra juice. Instead, a cold wind just passed over me. He looked at me with anger and confusion. I could feel Sam and Dean's gazes fixed on me. I had no other option.

"No." I trust my hand out. The demon was being tossed around the room like a rag doll. He was finally pinned against the wall, but a mere few feet away from the other demon.

"What are you?" the one in the trap asked.

"Hunter." I clenched my fist as they both started coughing black smoke. Hearing 2 thuds, I kept my concentration on the demons. Must be Sam and Dean hitting the ground. I narrowed my eyes as the smoke whistled around me, tangling my already matted hair, peppered with blood. I pushed the smoke down as it sunk into the floor, back to hell.

I spun around.

"Sam! Dean! Are you okay?" No reply. "Guys…" I approached more cautiously as I felt something hard connect with my head and I was seeing double. A frying pan disconnected from my head and the wooden floor was getting closer and closer to my face.

Then I was unconscious.


	3. Chapter 2- Tainted

Hi!

Thanks for all of the follows, favourites, reviews ect. You guys are awesome!

Shoutout to cammiemorris7, thefriendlyguy63, LookAtMyPenName, keacdragon and Blitzfreak! Hugs for all!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the plot and my OC's

Now onto the story

-lem

…

…

…

**Sera**

First thought: _Why is everything so fuzzy?_

Second thought: _Oh yeah demons and that bloody frying pan. I got knocked out._

Third thought: _So who are those guys?_

I slowly focused on the room. Nothing. It was a large space, almost empty. An old industrial car crusher was shoved in one corner, abandoned and forgotten about. The walls were a light shade of grey, paint slowly peeling. There were a few windows at the very top. I couldn't see where I was, but it was light. I got knocked out at around 1am, so how long had I been out for?

I went to stand up, but I couldn't. I looked at my wrists. They were bound in rope, as was my torso and legs. I sighed in frustration. I looked down. Around me was a bright red devils trap, almost unearthly in the golden light. Around it were flames. I had no idea what they were for. Did these guys want mood lighting or something?

I heard whispers come from the corridor.

"Dean, what is she? Demon? Shapeshifter? Angel? Do you think she knows who we are?"

"No, otherwise she would have killed us at the diner Sammy."

"Or she has been ordered not to. Winchester's have a high price with the apocalypse on the cards."

I struggled against the rope, then remembered I had a pen knife in my back pocket. I adjusted my position, and nothing. The guys must have took it off me.

I couldn't believe it. _Winchesters. _Sam and Dean Winchester. The people who grabbed Lucifer out of the lock box and shoved his ass back on earth. But that was just a rumour, right? I mean, yeah, they started the apocalypse, but Lucifer? Angels? Yeah right. But then again, _he_ didn't exactly tell me everything after my little 'vacation'. And everything has been going crazy, and it's something pretty damn powerful. Angels? I've heard crazier become true.

I looked down at my arms. The lacy sleeve on the left was intact, thank god. On the other hand, the right one was shredded, dripping blood. I spat some blood onto the floor as must have heard me and came in.

"You know, I really don't appreciate being tied up. It's kind of boring to be honest."

Sam and Dean looked over at me, then back at each other with stony glances. Dean started traversing the flames around the edge of the trap, a duffle bag in his hand. He put the hand in the bag and brought out about 6 different knifes, copper, silver and a knife with engravings. Wait. Were those demonic engravings?

Dean looked at me with deep green eyes.

"If you are a hunter, you know the drill, right?" I nodded.

"But I don't remember the flames. We are not in the middle ages. See!-"I gestured with my head over to the light overhead, currently switched off. "E-L-E-C-T-R-I-C-I-T-Y." I spelled it out for him as I remembered I had high heels on. I re-positioned my foot ever so slightly, so it was on the rope. I started to saw as I said. "Perhaps you have heard of it. You know, being 2009 and all."

Dean just observed me as he pulled up my left sleeve and adjusted the ropes to turn it on the inside.

"What the- Sammy…"

Sam also entered the devils trap as I felt my left ankle become free. I then started on the right, trying to break the industrial rope.

Sam also looked down at my arm and gasped. There was my birthmark in all its full glory. It was paler than my usual skin, and looked almost like the point of a dagger, or a single flame stretching up my arm.

If they were astonished about this, God help them if they saw my back or hips. They would die of shock.

Dean quickly made cuts along my arms, to make sure I wasn't a paranormal baddie, just your average(ish) woman. Well, to a point. He then chucked salt and a bottle of holy water. Some of it got in my mouth, as I spat out a mixture of blood, spit, salt and holy water all over the shorter Winchester. He stumbled back and looked at his plaid shirt, annoyance on his face.

"You sonofabitch." He muttered as he picked up a knife.

"Who are you really?" Sam asked, as he had to restrain Dean from running me though with the copper knife.

"My name really is Sera. I didn't lie about that."

"Last name?" I sighed. This was going to be a long night, full of migraines and possible murder.

"I don't have one."

"Wadda mean, you don't have a last name. Everyone has a last name!" I sighed again.

"Well done Sherlock! We have the next great detective in our presence. Yes, I probably do have a last name, but I can't remember it."

Sam looked at me with concern. "What last name do you use right now?" Dean asked

"Christo. Sera Christo is what I call myself these days. But it doesn't seem right."

Sam shook his head. "Dean, you're missing the point." He turned back to me, his voice softer. "What do you mean you don't remember?" I cocked my head and looked at him.

"Wow, Cinderella, I weep at our little therapy session. Stop treating me like a wounded animal that needs to be taken care of. Let me out of these ropes, and I'll spill my life story, the bits I remember anyway, if you so desire."

"Not a chance sweetheart. You may not be a demon, or shape shifter, but your eyes, they became pure black. And with your mojo that looks suspiciously like demon blood powers, you 'aint going anywhere sunshine." Great. Now they knew even more, but demon blood? So THAT'S what that fucker was doing. If I ever saw him again, I was going to gouge his eyes out. Slowly. Painfully. And possibly with a spork. I blinked again, and my eyes changed to demonic black, which I hated, but they knew now. Not exactly a point in hiding it. Dean started pacing backwards, and Sam stumbled and almost tripped over the duffle. I snorted.

"Well, look who is graceful, eh?" Dean took the knife with the symbols and approached me.

"But… you're not a demon, holy water doesn't affect you, so how- Sammy? Could this be a side effect from the blood?"

"Possible. If you have enough in your system anyway." My eyes reverted back to normal as they widened.

"Does this demon blood stuff make me have the Jedi exorcism powers?" I was so confused right now. All along, I thought it was just from my vacation, but now, something happened to me for those years I was out of it.

_Snap. _The second rope came undone. Now I just had to unite my hands and torso, and I was a free woman. But tweedledee and tweedledumbass had answers, which I hadn't be getting recently. I just went out, did his dirty work, and stayed out as long as possible. I might get answers for once.

"You don't know?" Sam questioned "You're going to have to tell us everything you know." My eyes went back to normal as I looked at him with what can only be described as a '_are you fucking serious?' _face.

"Untie me first though. I'm not exactly comfy here. It's like sitting on a brick wall for 14 hours straight. Believe me, I've done that. Not recommending it."

Sam went up to me has he started hacking at the ropes on my torso, Dean in the background looking at me with suspicion. I stared back at him.

"I know you don't trust me, Midge-chester, but give me a chance before you shish-kebab me, and chop me into 5 pieces."

"You can't call me a midget-you're the midget-midget, I'm taller than you!" He said indignantly

"I know. But compared to gigantor over here-", I gestured to Sam as he was cutting the rope on my left arm. "You are pretty small." The corner of his mouth turned up as Sam looked between us, irritated.

"Touché."

The final ropes snapped as I stood up, right arm torn to a pulp. Sam reached into the duffle and brought out a medical kit, he poured alcohol over the cuts. It stung like a bitch, but I have faced worse. I screwed up my face in discomfort.

"Cheers Sam."

I started getting up out of the chair as my back clicked, and my neck killed. We were not even mentioning my head and arms at this point.

I approached the edge of the devils trap, with orange flames all around. I crossed over the edge, put it was like a force was pulling me back. I managed to keep my balance as I sat atop a work bench in the corner, legs swinging.

Sam pulled up a chair, as Sam sat down in it, Dean leant against the wall.

"Tell us everything." I snorted.

"Most things, not everything. I aint spilling my life story, here. Where are we though?

"An abandoned car factory just outside of Phoenix." I breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Thank god we are not far from the motel. I thought we would be halfway across the country by now."

"Spill then."

"Impatient sod." I muttered under my breath. "Sit down kids, its story time with Aunt Sera. So before age 16, I was, god knows where. Then age 16, took in by a demon. Personally, I think he kidnapped me. He sent me for a little 'vacation' is what he called it. Load of bullshit. Being on the rack in hell, 8 years straight was not particularly Disneyland-"I looked at the brothers, Sam looking at me with pity, Dean with a combination of sorrow and something that said to me, I've been there, and it sucks.

"8 years? I was only in there 4 months. Was it 8 years hell or human time?" I looked down, taking a sudden interest in my feet.

"Human." I muttered shakily.

"God I'm sorry Sera." I chocked back a sob, as I remember that place, but then I smiled.

"I gave the demons hell, they liked to hear people scream, so I sung instead, even though I can't sing for toffee. It drove them nuts, but it was a little compensation for being in hell."

"I think I remember." Dean said. "Rumour was that there was someone who sung instead of screamed, and some had followed in your footsteps. How did you get sprung?"

"The demon who chucked me in, he went ninja made and pulled me out. He said it was only supposed to be a week, a hell week mind you, just to learn a little bit, but a demon named Alastair found out and always moved me around, torturing me in the process. I hope he is dead." My anger was almost overwhelming, I clutched my fists, short nails digging in to my palms

"Alistair? He put me on the rack too. He's dead." Happiness overwhelmed me.

"Dead? How?"

"Sammy here killed him." I didn't care anymore. Anyone who snuffed Alistair was okay with me.

"Thank god. Anyway- I believed that demon, he didn't seem as bad as Alistair. Still didn't trust him, though. After waking up attached to a drip full of blood, I was very suspicious. He sent me on jobs, to kill his enemies, it was only demons, so I wasn't too bothered. He taught me about how to use a gun, dagger, knife ect. Few years back, I was wounded pretty badly, but I got healed by a stranger. Still don't know who it was." I didn't, but I remembered the guys face. What he was wearing. I don't think I could ever forget. "So now, just nosing around, and then I hear you two dumbasses set Luci out, apocalypse on us. So I have turned to trying to stop this, cause if Mike and Luci have a showdown, its gonna be fucking Armageddon. Didn't particularly ask for it, not on my Christmas list.

Sam and Dean looked at each other with a silent look

"We had better take you back to Bobby's." Sam said

"Bobby?" I asked, confused.

"Bobby Singer, a friend of ours, who lives in Sioux Falls. He should know what's going down, both with you and the apocalypse-"

"But first" I cut in. "We are going to the motel."

"Why?" I started to get severely annoyed then.

"A. Not leaving my van at the motel, 2. I seriously need a shower 3. All of my possessions are back there, 4. Think I will freak people out if I go looking like an extra from the walking dead?"

"Fine." Dean and Sam looked back and forth at one another again. Dean started walking out, and I followed him. My feet were killing, so I took off my shoes as we walked in the fresh air.

"It's like doing the walk of shame." I muttered, as Sam and Dean heard and started laughing as we went into the Impala.

I had a feeling I had just made some allies here. In the most unlikeliest of people.

…

Dean Turned into the parking lot of the Truman Motel. I looked out of the window and saw a familiar black van, just where I parked it. Before the car even stopped, I opened the door and jumped out. I tried to run to the van, but my feet were still busted from the combination of rope burns and blisters. Shards of glass started working into my feet from broken bottles, but I barely felt a thing as I started unlocking the van. I never kept anything in a motel room except what I needed for the day. My fingers fumbled as the lock finally came undone, as Sam and Dean approached at either side of me.

"Jesus Sera, don't ever-"Dean started

"Whoa." The brothers both looked at each other and back to the inside of the van. I turned around and smiled.

"Stop catching flies there boys, and come on in. Just mind your head."

They both looked at my van. I think they were the only people who had ever saw this, and their reactions should have been videotaped or something. The van was just average, except I had installed sliding walls. They were all open. One had all weapons, the other lore books clothes and everything else I needed. I grabbed a pistol and closed the compartment. I then went digging for some clean clothes.

"Sera." Sam asked "What do all of these mean?" He tapped one of the symbols on the wall, as I stated looking for some jeans.

"As far as I know, most are demon warding, spirit warding, I think even a few are angel proofing. The one thing I am sure of is this." I pointed upwards towards the devil trap on the ceiling. "This is the only one I actually know. Devils trap. Oh and Dean-" I said, not even looking at him but knowing what he was doing "Don't touch my guns" Dean looked startled but dropped it to the floor anyway.

"Where did you find all of these anyway?" I grabbed my rucksack and started putting my clothes in the battered black bag.

"I don't know. Devils trap, easy enough, but this-" I gestured to all of the rest of the symbols "-This is- I don't know." I grasped the bag and pushed the Winchesters out of the van. As I was locking it I asked

"What room you in, I'll meet you there in what, half an hour?"

"Room 16, you?" Dean said

"Room 15. Later."

…

I scrubbed my hair, feeling trepidation. The steam started rising as I thought about what had just learned over the last, what, day or so?

Demon blood. I thought the worst medical condition I had was poor eyesight and PTSD from hell and that the black smoke powers were just, hell side effects but nooo, demon blood. This explained something, at least. The bags.

…

_I jolted awake. I looked around shakily, thinking this is just another hallucination, from Alistair. My sleeves that were once too big for me were now way above my wrist. My throat was as dry as sticks, feet almost reaching off the end of the bed. The room was almost like a hospital, including the IV bags. 2 blood bags were hooked up to my wrists. The blood was dark, almost darker than usual. I quickly pulled out the lines connecting me to the blood, barely grimacing as I did so._

_I stood up. I was shaking on my feet. I found a small bathroom adjoined to the room. It was a little posh, but all of the fixtures looked fake. I turned the tap on, cupped my hands and gasped as the water entered my system. It was the first relief I had felt in, what, over 900 years? Alistair would never allow this even if it was a hallucination. I was free. _

_I gasped as I felt my face break into a smile. I threw some water over my face and glanced up at the mirror. My face fell as looked in the mirror._

_What happened? Last time I looked I was a chubby 15 year old with hazel eyes and long ginger blonde hair. Now, I was so thin, almost malnourished. I had been wanting to lose weight, but I looked all most… ill. My eyes, my god what happened? They were almost black. Was I even the same girl? More importantly, who was I?_

_I only remembered my first name. Seraphine. Where was I? I heard the door creak open as I spun around. I must have looked absolutely manic. _

_A man cam though the door, suit coated in dust, cut on his cheek. It slowly started to disappear as he looked at me with pity._

"_I'm so sorry, love."_

…

I didn't realise I was dressed and was walking out of the door, almost in some sort of a trance.

I hammered door number 16 with annoyance.

"Hello? Guys! ARE WE GOING OR NOT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WAITING FOR THE GRASS TO GROW!?

The door swung open as I saw dumb and dumber lock the door.

"Sammy, you ride with sera, make sure she doesn't go AWOL-"

"Love you too Dean.-"

"-and I'll drive Baby. Meet you at Bobby's. Take about a day, but still. We need bobby's help on this."

I groaned. I hated long drives.

…

I almost fell asleep at least 6 times on the journey to Sioux Falls. We pulled into a salvage yard, with a ramshackle old house perched in the middle.

The boys thudded the door.

"Bobby! Bobby open up! It's Sam and Dean." Dean shouted.

"Alright, alright, I'm comin'!" a guy opened the door, average height with a battered cap on.

"Boys, thank god. I thought you idjits had finally said yes. Glad I was wrong." They walked in as I did a mock salute and tried to follow them, but the doorway was blocked by the guy.

"Cool it Bobby. This is what we need to talk to you about. Her. "

"Well you princesses had better come in then." I snorted as I walked in. I liked this guy already.

…

"So what you are telling me is that you don't know who you are, or what you are."

"And bingo was his name-o." I was so nervous. What the hell was I? I slowly started turning the sliver ring back and forth in anxiety, a habit of mine. Bobby looked at it and his face slowly started turning the colour of porridge, a white grey. His eyes widened as he pinned me up against the wall, a knife in one hand looked at him with fear and he roughly pulled the ring off and looked at the scratching on the inside. A anti possession symbol and the words S.S, 1990 on the inside. He pulled up my left sleeve to show the birthmark and he started at me. I screamed for Sam and Dean, but they mustn't have heard.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" he screamed. It was difficult to breathe.

"Sera. Name's Sera." I said quietly.

"Seraphine? Is that you?"

"Do I know you?" I asked as he put the ring back on and pulled the knife away from my throat. The Winchesters came running down the stairs, looking between Bobby and me. Bobby's eyes were filled with unshed tears, but he was trying to be strong.

"You don't- no you wouldn't. I'm such an idjit. I thought you were dead, I stopped looking." I was so scared. I knew this guy somehow?

"Who are you?" I asked quietly. "How do I know you? Do you know who I am?"

"I'm Bobby Singer. I raised you from 6 months old. Your name-"he looked at me "Is Seraphine Singer."


	4. Chapter 3-I'm Home

Hi!

Thanks to everyone once again, as you are awesome!

Once again, special thanks to keacdragon who has helped me on making sure this is not a total information dump on you guys, 'cause that is just…

Also, thanks to blitzsfreak, Akii-1 and sammysmissingshoe!

Once again, I own nothing.

ALSO IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE SYMBOL, IT IS THE COVER OF THIS STORY.

Now continue!

-lem

…

…

…

**Sera**

My knees went to jelly as I collapsed on the nearby couch. I put my head in my hands and clutched my hair at the roots. My mind has literally just blew up into 20 different parts and scattered all the way over the other side of the globe. Bobby was stood where I left him, shell shocked in the corner. Dean slowly guided Bobby to his desk, about 16 different corded phones behind. I squinted, as these contact lenses were not the best, and I wasn't great at seeing long distance. But they all had different things on. The blue on said F.B.I, another C.D.C, C.I.A and lots more. I pushed a book out of the way and drew my legs up to my chest.

This was impossible. This is just nuts. This is absolutely crazy with a sprinkle of what attached.

But I recognised this place, to a certain extent. No memories of it, they were gone at the flick of a switch, but instead… familiarity.

"You are joking." I felt almost sick, and it was taking all of my effort not to throw up on the threadbare couch. I mustn't have had enough sleep, and this was the reaction. It had been 2 or 3 days. I looked up wearily at the room. The ragtag misfits.

"Anything on Lucifer or Michael, Bobby? Bobby, hey!" Dean waved his hand in front of Bobby's face, staring at me like a ghost that he had knew. Well from the way he was talking, I was presumed M.I.A, but not hunting. I was going to get some answers, but not all now. Not about me.

"Lucifer and Michael? Aren't they archangels, what do you want with them, to do baking or what?" I rubbed my head, as I was now starting to get a migraine.

"You have heard of angels having vessels?" Sam asked. I groaned in agreement, sleep deprivation not aiding me.

"Do you know that angels have one true vessel?" I rubbed my eyes.

"What? No, angels have supposedly got to have vessels to walk the earth, kinda like demons, but not true vessels."

"Well not all are suited to hold an angel, right?" I nodded, trying to cry at the familiarity of this small house and sleep deprivation. Bobby noticed and came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder, leaning heavily on a cane, in an almost fatherly way. It must have been instinct. I noticed a wheelchair in the corner of the room. By the poor state of his legs, it must have been Bobby's. I nodded. "Well some have a true vessel, the strongest. It's the one that if anything goes wrong and they need to be on earth, they go to. They can take others, but they are the first choice."

"So Mikey and Luci have these vessels? Are they in them? Please tell me you have found them." Sam and Dean looked at each other with shifty glances. I looked back and forth between them, finally clicking.

"Oh shit. You two are both-Wow. Did the Winchester family pull the short straw a while back? You idjits are so fucked, it is almost funny to someone not involved. But then again, everyone is involved 'cause it's the apocalypse for Christ's sake. So, who is who?" I never said idjits, was told never to say it. Now I understand. The only other person who has ever said it, as far as I knew, was Bobby. I could be used against him.

"I'm Michael, Sammy here is the devil." I whistled. And, that sucks.

"Okay then."

"Okay?!"

"Yeah. I need sleep. Possibly 4 days to be able to function properly. So, night."

I took out my contact lenses and set a pair of glasses next to me. Slowly I started falling asleep, to get away. I always thought I could get away in sleep.

And I always knew the nightmares would find me.

…

_Pain. The pain. I saw someone above me, a sharp knife in hand. I felt hooks in my shoulders, scabs re-opening, barbs under my skin. I wiggled away, but my arms were now connected to hooks, every time I moved an inch, my body filled up with pain. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from screaming. I had made a resolution in this place. And I intended to keep it._

_I looked over at the portal-space cage about 10 foot away. Rumour has it, Lucifer has been locked up in there for all time. They must class me as a high risk prisoner being stuck in here, next to the lockbox. _

_Alistair then towered over me. I shrunk back, fear probably evident on my face._

"_Now, now girlie, the offer still stands. I'll put down my blade. But only if you pick up one." I gritted my teeth, as the pain from the barbs were intensifying. _

"_Go shove it dumbass." He started carving away just above my collarbone. But I refused to scream._

"_Now now, kids these days." He continued to carve away, blood dripping onto my already tattered clothes. "I remember when humanity had respect, but alas. So, are you going to show me some respect. Tell me your decision then."_

_I spat at him. "Once again, go shove it where the sun shines, sir dumbass."_

_He started hacking then, and I started to sing, voice cracked but still intact._

"_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done,_

_L-lay your weary head to rest,_

_Don't you cry no more." Alistair looked at me with fury and confusion._

"_Girl, you have a stronger will then I would have thought." I continued to quietly sing in my own little world, trying to block out the torture. "So where haven't we done yet. I feel like our regime is too-predictable. Let's spice things up eh Sera?" he flicked his wrist as my sense on gravity was inverted and I was no longer staring at Alistair, only the floor, to an extent anyway. I don't think hell had a floor. _

"_Let's try your back eh, I don't think we have tried that yet." I didn't reply only continued the verse I was on._

"_Masquerading as a man with a reason, _

_My charade is the event of the season-" _

_I felt a knife cut open the long sleeved, or once long sleeved shirt as I braced myself for the pain and the point of the knife._

"_What in this realms name is that?" I was about to ask what or say some witty retort, but my question was answered when the knife started tracing the birth mark on my back. I let out a sigh of relief. It was the first break I had got from torture in the pit for what, 30 years? _

_And it was never ending. How long had I really been down here?_

"_It's called a birthmark, never saw one before? Shocking." He sounded confused when he answered in his slimy voice._

"_That isn't normal, you're not normal are you? Most crack after 30, but you? What are you, really? You must be pretty special between the memory wipe and these-"He tapped the one on my waist. "You- you aren't exactly normal. So you are going to get the __special __treatment." I felt a burning pain as Alistair started laughing and I pulled away from that memory/dream, and entered another one. _

_One almost as bad. The one that haunts my soul._

…

_It was just a regular demon hunt. Just a small possession case in Salt Lake City. But it was too big. The demon, it was almost as big and powerful as a knight of hell. Well, the rumours of how powerful they were anyway._

_The claws of the hellhound, went straight into my heart. My vision was slowing, the demon laughing in the background as I coughed up crimson. My eyesight was going dark around the edges as I thought_

_Bested by a mutt. Great. _

_But there was a flash of light. That demon, it went running as fast as it could. I couldn't see the hellhound, but I felt a thud. It must have been killed by something. A hand was put around me, stabilising me. I was about to say something, but I couldn't. Blood tricked from the corner of my mouth as I looked up at my saviour. Well, the one that was too late, anyway._

"_Sera, keep your eyes on me, and try to stay awake." He looked like he should belong in an office, not with a silver blade in his hand. His shirt was flecked with blood, like he had been standing by a fan and some red paint._

_Blood. My blood. I thought, numbly. I didn't want to die. Scratch that, I didn't mind dying. I just didn't want to go back to hell. I was sure that Alistair would make a welcome home banner, with celebration and a fucking parade of torture before going back on the rack. _

"_Sera. I am here." Did I know him? He pulled something out of his pocket, but I didn't see anything else, as I blacked out. _

…

_The first thing I saw was enough junk food to kill someone dead. _

_I was in some sort of a house, with a man in a black suit munching on a chip, dripping grease. He was old, but not overly so, in a dark suit. A cane was by his side. He noticed me and stood up, large white gem in his ring twinkling. _

"_Seraphine. So good to finally meet you. Chip?" I shook my head and he sat back down. He looked at me, almost staring into my soul. This guy, was something, but what?_

"_Who are you?" I asked. Whatever this guy was, he radiated power, even I could tell that._

"_Well that is the question, isn't it? I have many names, but you can call me Death." Shit. Big daddy reaper? Capital D-Death? _

_Well if I'm seeing him, I'm dead. Wonderful._

"_Am I dead?" I asked, mouth going dry._

"_For now."_

"_For now? Isn't death kind of, you know, permanent?!"_

"_Normally-Yes. For you-No. You're special Sera, you just can't tell yet. Someone is pulling the strings, making you come back. Already, you won't be dead in what- a few minutes so, enjoy peace while you can. The only ones that have saw me, humans, and haven't stayed dead, are those Winchester boys. When then eventually die, for good this time, I am going on holiday. A long holiday full of junk food." He gestured to the mounds of pizza, chips and-holy shit-was that a deep fried mars bar? That was obesity on a stick. "I love you humans. Petty but wow, you make good food." I raised my eyebrows. When I met my reaper, I thought he would be a grumpy, almost personality-less, just doing his job. Instead, I get death the horsemen, with a bucket full of sarcasm, attitude problem and junk food addiction. _

_I felt myself slipping away._

"_He is healing you girl, you better be grateful."_

"_Wait, will I see you again soon?" Hey, he might know when I'm actually going to snuff it, so no harm in asking._

"_Yes, we will become best friends." I glared at him._

"_Are you serious?"_

"_No, I'm being incredibly sarcastic."_

…

_When I woke up, my saviour was gone, the only things left: an empty vial, a scar above my heart, another on my arm, one on my side, blood, a scrap of fabric from his coat, and my confusion. I picked up the vial and stuffed the fabric in. I put it in my pocket, not wanting to lose it._

_I was going to find that man. The one who saved me. I needed to thank him. Whatever the cost._

…

I woke up out of the dream in a cold sweat. I started fumbling for my glasses. I checked my phone. Tuesday. I had fell asleep on Sunday. Not bad. 2 days. I must have been seriously sleep deprived. I sat up and pulled my hair into a raggy ponytail. My super long hair still had the small braid in my side that had started to become a part of me. I grabbed my glasses and started hunting for a bathroom in this place.

Dawn was just breaking. The sky was painted in an array of pinks, golds and sky blues, whitewashing the sky, almost like watercolour paints. I smiled. I may like being inside, but always with the curtains open. I loved the sky. It reminded me that I had finally escaped hell.

I pushed open a door. A bedroom turned into a store cupboard, mismatched books all over the place. I opened some other doors, trying to find this bathroom. I had to open some other doors before I found it. All turned into store rooms with lore books, weapons, a fuck ton of salt and one small one filled with alcohol bottles, most empty. I made a note to stop there on the way back, and have an investigation on what Bobby had in this house. It was more a Library than a house. A library for hunters.

I finally found the door to the bathroom. It was stripped bare, the floorboards and wall panelling still showing. I splashed my face to wake myself up, and got a quick shower. I got changed back into my clothes and started to go wandering in the house. It didn't look like anyone was home, probably Bobby giving them my life story and digging dirt up on me in a seedy motel. Not that there was anything worth digging up, anyway.

I saw a door on the corridor that I had not looked at yet. I knew it was invading Bobby's privacy, but I was not just going to sit downstairs on the couch, waiting till next Christmas, and doing nothing. I was going exploring. I looked at the copper doorknob, 2 sides in my arguing whether to open the door on just go back to the alcohol room. My curiosity won as I twisted the knob and stepped inside.

The room was actually decorated in white, with large black swirls running through, not the beige colour that seemed to be a prominent throughout the house. I'm guessing Bobby wasn't particularly into decorating, so someone else must have done it.

It was a girl's room, with a battered black plaid blanket covered long hair and dust. There were sketchbooks everywhere, supposedly hidden, but anyone could see that they were poorly hidden. The oddest thing was the amount of dust that it was covered in, like it hadn't been cleaned in years, and the packages on the bed.

_CREAK! _The bed springs slowly gave up as I picked up the first package, wrapped in grey paper. The paper was brittle and was almost coming apart from the sellotape. I turned it over to see the scratchy writing. I wiped the dust off to see faded black pen on a yellowish cracked tag. The blood drained out of my face as I started reading.

_Happy 16__th__ Sera! You are growing up fast, and that makes me feel old as balls._

_Anyway, enjoy the day, ya idjit._

_-Pa._

I slowly opened the package. It was a long mahogany box, with symbols carved into the edges. I looked closer, and it was like no other symbols I had ever saw before. I clicked the latch and it opened. I gasped.

It was a blade. On it was a little note in the same scratchy handwriting.

_I don't want you to start hunting, but I know you need protection. Also, you have been pestering me for a pocket knife, so I got you a real knife._

_-Pa._

I picked up the weapon. It was around 30cm, blade alone, and it was a silvery colour. But it wasn't silver, or any substance I had ever saw. The handle was wrapped in leather, riveted on. It had 3 sides to it, and didn't look like anything I had ever saw before. Wait. I had saw something like it, but it just slipped out of my mind. Damn amnesia. More of the symbols ran along the blade. I turned it over and there were different symbols, but these I could read. Staying with a demon did have its perks, especially if he taught you demon language. I stared at it, trying to translate it. I grabbed a pen and started writing on the back of the tag. I finally figured out the translation after about 10 minutes ending up with a translation, a headache and an ink stain from the ballpoint.

_I choose my own path._

I looked at the top of the blade, the part where the leather didn't cover the metal. My stomach dropped as I recognised the symbol carved into the top of it.

It was my birthmark. The one on my back, mind you. It was more of a symbol, engraved in to my skin since the day I was born.

No-one knew about that except Alistair, the demon I had been living with, and probably Bobby. And whoever made this, was definitely not a human. Humans didn't have the skill.

Where the hell did Bobby get this? And after 12-ish years it was still here? Wow, that man had a hording problem.

I heard the door creak open as I spun around. Trucker cap, beard, kind but surly attitude, in a battered wheelchair. Bobby. I pushed the paper behind me, _with a nothing to see here, go about your business_, when his eyes started watering, a small smile appearing on his lips. I looked down to see the box in my hands.

_Well shit. _

"Sera, we need to talk. In private."

"Where are the fuck up brothers?" he chuckled.

"Dean's getting drunk, Sam is at the motel."

He looked at me oddly. I cocked my head. "You ok, Bobby?"

"Wha- yeah, fine thanks." He replied in his gruff accent, eyes misty.

"Liar. I can read you like an open book." I clicked my fingers and the door slammed shut, but all of this use of these powers was making me drained. I only used them normally for making the TV change channels, but after using them to exorcize multiple demons in a week, I felt like shit.

"Glad to see something's don't change. At least ya can still read people like someone from a shitty cop show."

I was shocked. "I was able to do that before?"

"Yeah. You were loved and hated in school, as ya could tell people what others thought about them. You ended up with more black eyes than I could count. But, one person punched your lights out and afterwards there was a mysterious 'accident' which left them in hospital for 2 weeks." He chuckled. "I always knew you had the guts and skill to become a hunter, but I never wanted any of this" He gestured to the blade I was holding in my hand. "I never wanted ya to become a hunter, ya see."

"Why?" I asked, scared but attentive.

"Why? God girl, did ya brain get fried whilst you were gone? You saw our luck? Dean has sold his soul, died, went to hell and broke the first seal. Sam has just jump started judgement day, and has also been possessed, had his girlfriend killed and died. Me? Karen, my wife was possessed, I had to kill her and I'm almost paralysed from the waist down. And just to top it all off, you disappear in the night, just before your 16th. So tell me Sera, does our luck ever go in our favour? I know I'm gonna die from a bullet or blade, but you? I wanted to spare you from our fate. But-"He almost choked up, but continued "Now you're in the life, and there is no getting out. Except when you bite the dust."

I looked at him with sorrow. My god. This life just seemed like a bad luck charm. I felt so sorry for Bobby. First his wife gets possessed, and he had to kill her, then I disappear, presumed dead and if that wasn't bad enough, he can barely walk. I could sense he was freaking out, and so he should. His dead daughter comes back, now as the person he never wanted her to grow up to be.

_Karen. _That name sounded so familiar. I tried to wrack though my brain, and actually came up with a memory. That was the only one though.

…

"_Argggh! I hate this! Stupid schoolwork, stupid teachers, stupid life!" I saw a younger version of myself scream. I started chucking textbooks across the room, hitting the door. I put my head in my hands, and started crying of frustration. I had some friends, a loving, yet dysfunctional family, but absolutely nothing else. Ellen, Jo, Ash, Uncle Rufus, Pa, Chelle and Mark. But what else? Nothing. Absolutely Jack squat._

_Younger me felt a hand on my arm. I looked up and saw Bobby looking at me with concern._

"_Sera, what's the matter?"_

_I gulped back more tears and looked up at him._

"_I'm worthless Pa, I'm good for nothing. At least you can do some good in the world, but me? Just stuck here revising. I'm nothing."_

_I saw Bobby crouch down in front of me._

"_Seraphine Karen Singer. You are not worthless. You are special."_

"_You have to say that, you're my dad."_

"_I don't have to say anything. I'm the blunt one here in Sioux Falls, so I will tell you the truth. You are not worthless. Not everyone has to wield a gun or blade to be worthy. You get into college, take that degree that you wanted, what was it again?"_

"_Mythological studies." I mumbled. _

"_Then you do good in the world. You are smart, clever, kind and can kick some serious ass. So let's keep revising, to tell those teachers you hate that they are wrong about you. Get good grades, and you can stick two fingers up at those teachers. Deal?" I smiled weakly and wrapped my arms around him in a hug as I whispered into his ear._

"_Deal, Pa."_

…

I gasped as I clutched the blade in one hand, the other on the bedside table. My knuckles were slowly turning snow white.

"What is it Sera?" my vision was wavering, being clouded with tears. I lifted up my glasses and wiped away the tears, the black frames scuffed.

"I remember something. I must have been around 15 at the time, and I was having a breakdown. But that's the only thing I remember." I kept twisting my ring around and around, almost without a thought. "Pa, I'm home."

I ran up to Bobby's wheelchair and almost tackled him in a hug. I felt him put his arms around me, the faint smell of stale beer and machine grease lingering in the air. I buried my head in his shoulder. I may not remember everything, but I remembered enough. This man was Bobby Singer, my father, even though no blood was shared between us. After all, family don't end with blood.

I pulled back as Bobby's eyes zoomed in on my shoulder, shirt no covering the edge of the scars that I was given, courtesy of the hellhound.

"What the hell, Sera?" I shuffled back and forth on the spot.

"You know when you were going on about the Winchesters being in the 'died and came back club'? Well, I can qualify too."

"How the hell did you get back? Did some idjit sell their soul for you?"

"No. Death said someone was pulling the strings, making me come back, so I doubt that."

"The horseman? BALLS!"

"Uh huh."

"Well, I leave you to these. They are yours after all." He gestured towards the presents. "Happy late birthday, Sera." He wheeled out of the room, the ghost of a smile on his face.

I opened the rest of the presents. There were some books, some clothes and a little bit of money.

Finally there was a small box. I opened it slowly. Inside was a locket. It was tarnished silver and very plain. I opened it and a note fell out. I picked it up and read it.

_Sera,_

_Just put a bit of fabric in here to line it. It clips in, and I thought you would want something a little more personal._

_-Pa_

I fumbled for the scrap of fabric that I kept in my pocket. Drawing it out, I cut it in half and clipped it into the locket, bloodstains still prominent after all these years. I made a mental note to find a picture to place in it, as I threaded it around my neck.

I stared hunting for some sort of a jacket in the wardrobe, as mine was threadbare. I finally found one, a tightly woven cotton one, in dark beige, almost like a biker jacket, with lots of different panels. On one corner, it was covered in machine grease. I must have like working with cars when I was younger. Well, I did live at a salvage yard after all. I put it on, astonished about how it fit perfectly after all of these years. It must have been too big on me to begin with.0

I grabbed a backpack and started placing all of the presents and some other clothes in the black and white bag. Guess I liked the monochrome look when I was younger.

I walked out of the house and unlocked my van. I shoved the bag in one of the compartments and locked up the blade securely. I looked around my van, sigils on the walls. How did I know all of these? Did Bobby teach me them?

I heard a knock on the wall. I spun around, and there was dean, leaning against the wall of the van.

"Caught a case down near Cleveland. Bobby says, you probably are a decent hunter, so time to prove yourself, shorty."

"I'm in, tower block." I jumped in the front seat as I started the car. Well hoped to, anyway. Instead, there was just silence.

"Oh no no no! COME ON? NOT NOW!" I slammed both of my hands on the wheel in frustration. "FUCK!"

"Need a hand?" I saw Dean ask, cocky smirk evident on his face. I said nothing, only getting out and opening the hood of the car. I had a poke around before I realised what the problem is. Dean was looking over my shoulder the whole time."

"Looks like it needs-"

"-a new cam belt, I know. God, this is crap. It takes forever to replace that. Buutt… I can get Bobby on it, see if he's got a spare one. This _is _a salvage yard after all."

I left a note on top of the van, with my slanted writing wobbly, as I was using Dean's back as a table.

_Pa,_

_Went on hunt with Winchester's. Should be back in about a week. _

_Cam belt's gone on the van. Could you sort it please?_

_Call if need anything else._

_-S_

I then left my phone number at the bottom of the page. At least I now had more than one contact now. I felt as if the demon I codenamed as 'killul8r' was not particularly into any conversation about anything other than himself. I codenamed him that because I would kill him later, and he would probably kill me later. I also didn't know his name, so couldn't exactly put that in my contacts.

I grabbed some clothes and weapons, including the blade I got from Bobby's. Goes away for 1 minute, and it comes back with a vengeance.

I locked the doors and followed Dean to the impala. Sam was checking the trunk of the car, making sure everything was in order.

"Room for a few extra's?" I asked.

Sam turned around, and looked both surprised and happy, which shocked me. They were freaking out a few days ago, now they want to be bezzies? Huh.

"Sera! You are coming then!"

"Yup skyscraper." I passed Sam my bag as I jumped in the backseat.

Dean and Sam then got in the front, Sam shotgun, Dean driving.

As Dean put a cassette tape in (who uses those anymore?) I thought:

_Shit. Should have brought my music collection. I hope Dean's in half decent._


End file.
